In transport for packing of fragile goods it is used light, pieces of packing material of plastics, so called chips, which are when used surround the fragile goods in a cardboard box or the like. Handling of this material represents an inconvenience as the chips are used in large quantities and volumes, and the manual handling involves a circumstantial work.